Doomsday from Simon's Diary
by CangarooO
Summary: This is quite a typical fanfic for Adventure Time (I imagine...) so I will try to keep it different and fresh. I haven't read any fanfiction (or at least very little) so I don't know what's been done before. This may be rife with inaccuracies for strict Adventure Time cannon but I am doing this for my own and other people's entertainment.


**Doomsday**

10th August 3021

The war has been going on for quite some time now. I don't know much about what's going on since my... condition has been keeping me quite occupied. I'm not quite sure how long I can hold onto my sanity with all these whispers in my ears. The voices telling me to give in to the powers of ice. I am tempted to do that. My life is in shatters, my wife has left me, my family shuns me, even my cohorts are disgraced at my appearance and erratic personality. I have only K9 to support me. What does he know, anyway? He's just a robotic dog, a silly throwback to the old to one of the characters from one of the ancient TV shows I dug up. It surprises me how much the language has changed over that 1000 year gap, so little that we can easily understand what we're seeing when we stick it in one of the old TV boxes.

The weather is cold, as usual. West of the wall is always freezing in Russia. I dare say that the nuclear radiation is starting to affect our atmosphere – even though the bombs only started a week ago all of Norway is gone, this crown being the only reminder of that fascinating country. Also, mutations are starting to occur. I've noted that children are starting to be born with weird biomass mutations. The wildlife suffers the most, animals and plants developing weird tenancies; the most remarkable of which is the growth of opposing thumbs. It seems that everything is developing an intelligence.

12th August 3021

Political collapse has started to occur. Governments are destroying themselves in this war. People on the street are calling it the "mushroom war" - I imagine that's because of the mushroom clouds emitted by the bombs. I hear rumours that the Canadian states are starting to build "Boom boom mountain". The final blow. I would hate to die in a radiation blast but it would be quick and easy, I suppose. I fished around in the attic a bit today and found the old "Enchiridion". I decided to install the interplanar software in it so that if it survives this mess it can show future peoples – if there are any – that there are other worlds. Maybe I should send it to Plane LSP, so that the people sheltering there can return to Earth after the war. I took the gems out of my crown, as well as others that I had collected, and used them to create some sort of lock to prevent people from getting in unless they have real incentive.

Revolt was obviously going to happen. Even in the midst of a self destructive war the people of this forsaken planet are trying to get the most out of the situation. Raiding shops and streets, pillaging. The armies are all fighting each other so no-one is noticing this. Poverty and crime litter the streets. I have to stay in my apartment and hope for the best. The Canadian government have officially stated that if Europa and the Russias don't surrender their Mountain will destroy all of us. I fear for my life.

13th August 3021

The bomb hit. It was horrible. I don't know how I'm still alive. Nothing makes sense any more. When it hit greenish smoke billowed from the centre and a revolting monstrosity came forth from it. There was also massive collapse – most buildings were destroyed. For some reason the radiation and the blast hasn't affected me: I remain utterly upright and alive. When the blast hit I was thrown from my now non-existent apartment quite far and something strange happened there. When the titanic amounts of energy was swirling through my body it exploded from me in a green-black light that opened a portal to one of the uncharted dimensions. A small girl – no bigger than 5 or 6 years old – was thrown from the portal and fell into my arms. The girl was screaming and I saw a massive eye accompanied by a voice yelling "**MARCELINE!**". The portal then immediately closed and I was left holding this silently sobbing girl in my arms. I noticed that her neck was bleeding so I tried to stem it with my jacket which seemed to work.

The effect that occurred on me was happening to similar indestructible objects, portals were opening. These were random dimensions so most of them were empty. One was LSP, though. I am fairly sure, anyway, as that is the only other plane occupied by humans. The screams were tormenting. One of the people shambled through before the portal closed. They were purplish and covered in lumps as though they had contracted a horrible disease but was almost instantly vaporised by the nuclear wind. It was at this point that I realised that the girl, Marceline, must also be immortal since she would be likewise obliterated if she was anything like the humans.

I spent most of the day wandering, trying to salvage any sort of food that was not contaminated. I went away from the blast as it would just be silly to go anywhere else. I can only hope that I find somewhere in which the radiation is not quite so prominent. I feel a duty to protect Marceline, since she is vulnerable herself. I even managed to convince myself to take off the crown. That action is definitely helping my mental state.

God help us all.


End file.
